


stranger play - chucky & eleven

by loseresclub



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Evil, F/M, Multi, Murder, Other, doll - Freeform, killer, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseresclub/pseuds/loseresclub
Summary: Eleven that was her name who been lock up in Hawkins Lab where she spend her days being tested and torture. She has no place in the outside world, Dr. Brenner her papa  felt a sympathy and gave her a new toy but this a special. A red haired vintage doll named Chucky she started liking the doll playing treating it like a baby. What happens when it starting speaking with her Eleven thinking it's normal.





	stranger play - chucky & eleven

El sobs in this big empty room. She hated how the room gets cold they gave her only a thin blanket. Tomorrow she will have to do another experiment if not she will end up in the door again. Suddenly the door peek open it was Papa who was el ' father ' came in and sat down beside her. " Eleven... " he spoke, El had her head landed on the pillow her eyes look up at him. " I got you something. " Eleven sit she question what's behind Papa's back. " You work so hard and I thought I will give you reward. " he said. Eleven's eyes widen it was a doll a red haired one it had overalls. He passed the doll to her " Hi, I'm Chucky I'm your friend till the end hiya hoo. " Chucky said, with a childish voice. Eleven chuckles she don't usually have many toys, " I see you're interested. " Dr. Brenner said, he stood up and left the room. Eleven wasn't alone she has Chucky with her. " You're my friend till the end too Chucky. " El said, like she was talking to a real person, she bust out a hug to the plastic doll, squeezing it. Chucky's brows move to a shape of a v. It was getting late Eleven must sleep for her Energy, she cuddle Chucky both of them share a thin blanket to together like Chucky needs one. The firey red haired doll waited till the shave haired girl fall asleep. He climbs out the bed and walks towards the door when he reach the knob it was lock. " Chucky¿ " El's voice softness Chucky froze ' should I reveal myself, if I do I will never place my soul to Andy¿ ' then it hit him ' what if I transfer my soul to hers instead so I don't waste my ass struggling to get that brat¿ ' Eleven was confused how did her doll move all way there¿ Did she used her telekinesis in her sleep¿ Chucky came to her " Hi.... " he realizes he didn't catch her name. His blue piercing eyes landed on El's wrist where he saw a printed number " Eleven... " He spoke out loud " You can talk¿ " she said, surprise " Of course I can talk. " Chucky rubs his chin Eleven couldn't believe this.


End file.
